Thanks, Raven
by wryencounter
Summary: Raven forces Charles to go to a gay bar, where he meets Erik. AU! Slash, FLUFF. M for alcohol references. UPDATE: Now rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this at the request of one of my good friends. ;) Yes, it is AU, and I'm sure I did horrible at it. I'm posting this as complete, but maybe I will write a second chapter, that would just be pointless smut. Enjoy (hopefully!) and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charles, Erik, or Raven. Although, I really do wish that I owned Charles.

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier was very unhappy. And that was putting it lightly. There were many circumstances at the moment that were at fault for his foul mood. He couldn't stop thinking about them as he sulked in the passenger seat of Raven's car, glaring out the window.<p>

First, was the ridiculous outfit she had forced him to wear - a black button-up, and a pair of dark blue jeans (which he despised), and was totally not him. Second, was the fact that he was even in the car at all, he had wanted to stay at home tonight, maybe read a good book. Third, was that Raven was forcing him to go to the one place he did not want to be at tonight.

That place was a gay bar.

Yes, a gay bar. Every since that little tiny incident last week. It wasn't exactly a _secret_, between himself and Raven, that he found some men attractive. But he had never actually been with one. But last week, as they were driving by the same bar they were headed to, Charles saw a man walking into said bar. And the entire time they were driving down the street he couldn't keep his eyes off of the mystery man. Raven couldn't help but notice, seeing as how he had turned almost completely around in his seat, just to watch the man walk through door.

Ever since he had started commenting on men, Raven had been hell bent on setting him up with a guy. _Hell bent._ It had been driving him crazy. But, he also couldn't lie, he did want to find out who this man was. Honestly, if someone looked that good from far away, how much better would they look up close? He just wasn't sure if he was ready to come out of the closet, or if he was even in it for that matter. He wasn't sure if he was gay, or bisexual, or whatever. And he wasn't sure if rushing into this gay bar, looking for some mysterious, handsome man was the way to figure that out.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice anymore.

When they pulled into the back parking lot Raven was quick to jump out of the car. Charles? No, Charles made a show of slowly opening his door, climbing out of his seat, giving a big sigh, and then slamming the door shut.

"Come on," Raven said as she started walking towards the bar. "You'll thank me later."

Charles muttered something that was impossible to make out, and headed after his blond friend.

Charles wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to find on the inside of the bar, but he wasn't exactly impressed. It looked like any other bar. It wasn't packed to the brim with people, but it was pretty busy. Dim lighting. The air seemed a bit smoky. Some kind of sports game on the television hanging above the bar, and music coming out of speakers that he couldn't seem to locate. He couldn't find them because there was a rather handsome man sitting at the bar. In fact, it was his mystery man.

Charles swallowed and took a step forward. He hadn't realized he had stopped, but after a few nudges from Raven he started to head towards the back of the bar towards an unoccupied table.

Scratch that idea, Raven had other plans.

She took the very last seat at the bar, leaving the only seats possible for Charles were the one next to her, and the one after that, which happened to be next to mystery man. He took the one closest to Raven. The bartender walked over and asked them what they wanted to drink. Charles didn't even hear the bartender, or Raven answer for him. He couldn't stop glancing at the mystery man

He took a sip out of the beer the bartender had sat in front of him. He turned towards Raven and gave her a, "I'm pissed at you, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" She just gave him a smirk and got up off of her bar stool, and started to walk away.

"W-where are you going?" He asked, silently kicking himself for stuttering.

"Bathroom," she said with a smirk.

Fuming, Charles turned in his chair to watch her walk away. When she walked past the mystery man, Charles looked at him, and almost fell out of his chair. He was looking at him, with an amused smile on his lips. Charles shook his head, trying to look like he was still mad at Raven for walking away, which wasn't necessarily true, and turned back to face his beer. He took another sip from it just for something to do.

Charles' heart rate spiked as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. _He was moving over to the chair between them!_

"Hey," mystery man said. Charles turned slightly to face him.

"Hello," Charles replied.

The man smiled, probably thinking about how funny it was that Charles seemed all nervous. He was totally justified. Charles was nervous. He took in the man next to him up close for the first time, and he really was handsome. He had nice, green eyes, and he was wearing a turtleneck. And his lips were… moving.

Charles struggled to adjust his focus back to what the man was saying.

"That's a pretty girlfriend you've got," he said.

"Who? Raven?" Charles asked with a shake of his head. "Raven is definitely not my girlfriend."

"Good." He stated with a smile.

Charles smiled back and said, "I'm Charles."

"I'm Erik. Well, I guess it's a good thing Raven isn't your girlfriend, seeing as how she's walking out the door." Erik chuckled.

"What?" Charles spun around in his chair. Sure enough, there she was, trying to be sneaky and slip out. "Raven!"

She waved, winked at him, and then walked out the door.

"Bitch," Charles muttered, and shook his head. He turned back to face Erik who was laughing.

Charles took a long drink from his beer and shook his head again.

"Guess I'm walking home tonight," Charles sighed.

"Stay here and chat for awhile. Maybe she'll come back." Erik suggested.

_Not likely_, Charles thought to himself. "Sure, maybe." He replied with a smile.

And chat they did. For hours. Charles barely paid attention to the time, and their drinks were left abandoned on the bar. The only thing that mattered to him was the green-eyed god sitting in front of him.

When the bartender interrupted them, Charles noticed that the bar was empty, except for them. He looked at the clock. 2:30 a.m. Had they really been sitting there that long talking?

"Sorry fellas. It's closing time." The bartender said.

Charles and Erik apologized to the bartender for staying so late as they walked out. When he stepped outside Charles shivered from the cool night air.

"Hmm. Raven never came back. Guess I'm walking home." Charles said with a frown. He didn't want the night to be over.

"Well," Erik said, his voice low, "Who said you had to go home?"

Charles stared at him for a moment, registering what he said. "I guess I don't really _have_ to go home," he said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Erik leaned in slightly, consciously or unconsciously Charles didn't know, and said, "Maybe she did you a favor by leaving."

"Maybe," Charles said, barely audible. He looked from Erik's eyes, to his mouth, and then back to his eyes.

Erik definitely noticed, and leaned in even closer. Charles leaned in closer also, not really believing this was about to happen. And then it did. Erik pressed his lips to Charles', and Charles thought it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was just a simple, chaste kiss, but it was nice and sweet. Charles bit back a whimper of disappointment when Erik's lips left his and bit his lip. Erik chuckled.

Charles opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed. "What?"

"Nothing," Erik smiled. "What do you say to heading to my place?"

Charles grinned, and replied, "I say why didn't you ask me sooner?"

Erik laughed and took Charles' hand, and led him through the streets toward where Charles guessed his home was.

Guess he would have to thank Raven later.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Xavier was very groggy, and very confused. The first thing that confused him was the unfamiliar smell from the pillow underneath his head. It wasn't unpleasant, it just didn't smell like his. Second, was the sunlight. It was coming from a window above his head, as opposed to the left side of him. The last thing that confused him was the fact that he was naked.

Charles sat up, and regretted it almost immediately. He was sore _everywhere._ He looked around the room he was in. It definitely wasn't his own. And then, he remembered _exactly _where he was.

_Erik's._

He was at Erik's house. Now he remembered why he was sore. After they left the bar last night, Charles had accompanied Erik back to his home. A smile spread across Charles' face, recalling the events from last night. And what a night it had been.

Charles looked around for his pants, which he discovered underneath the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking note of the time, almost noon. And then he quickly checked his texts. _Sean, Sean, Sean, Alex, Sean, _and then finally, _Raven._

_Hope you had fun last night ;)_

Even though she had ditched him at the bar last night, and left him to his own devices, he couldn't be mad at her. He had had too much fun to possibly be mad at her. He replied saying that indeed, he did have fun last night, thank you, and that he may be needing a ride home. But not that he was exactly sure about that.

Charles climbed out of Erik's bed and put his boxers on. He ventured out of the bedroom in search of Erik. When he reached the kitchen, he found a letter in an almost indecipherable scrawl.

_If I'm not back by the time you wake up, make yourself at home and feel free to use the shower. Turns out the fridge was emptier than I thought. Be back soon, Erik_

Charles smiled to himself again. Since he was feeling slightly, and that was putting it mildly, sticky from last night, he decided he would take a quick shower. As he stood in the shower, letting the hot water relax his sore muscles, he thought back on the events of last night.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly Erik didn't live that far from the bar, and it had been a short walk back to his small, but cozy home. They had only held hands while they walked, exchanging glances and small smiles. But as soon as they were through the front door there was nothing stopping them from obtaining the other.<p>

Erik had no-so-gently shoved Charles up against the hallway wall, and then he had captured Charles' mouth in what was one of the best kisses Charles had ever experienced. It was raw, and lustful, and everything that Charles had never had in a kiss. Since Charles had never actually been with another man before, he happily took the roll of the submissive.

"I've never…" Charles had tried to gasp out, but talking was extremely difficult with the way Erik was biting at his neck, and running his hands over Charles' body.

"I know, it'll be okay." Erik replied, smiling slightly against Charles' neck. Charles wasn't surprised he could tell that he hadn't been with another man before.

And those had been the only words spoken for the rest of the night aside from them calling out each other's name.

Charles couldn't exactly recall how, but somehow they had made it to Erik's bedroom. They had wasted no time in relieving the other of their clothing. And then Erik had pushed him onto the bed, and they had gone at it for hours. And it was amazing.

It had been the best sex Charles had ever had, and he honestly didn't think he'd ever have sex with another woman again. In fact, he didn't want to have sex with anyone but Erik. Charles wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, be he did know that there was something about Erik that kept on pulling him in.

Charles just about jumped out of his skin when Erik wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "Afternoon," in his ear.

* * *

><p>"Erik!" He gasped. He hadn't heard him come in, get undressed, or join him in the shower, because he had been so wrapped up in thinking about last night. Which had also unfortunately created a problem in his lower regions.<p>

Erik laughed in his ear, "I take it you found my note then?"

"Mmm," Charles hummed. And that was all he was able to manage, because Erik and started nibbling and kissing on his shoulder, and was working his way up to Charles' neck.

Charles felt something pressing into his backside, so he pushed against it, receiving a delicious moan from Erik. Erik responded by biting down hard on the sensitive spot on Charles' neck. Charles tried to turn around, but Erik held him where he was with one hand on his hip, and the other arm wrapped around Charles' chest. Charles whimpered his protest.

Erik laughed again, "What's the matter, Charles?" He grazed Charles' earlobe with his teeth.

"Erik," Charles moaned in response.

"You have to tell me what you want Charles," Erik said huskily against his ear.

With a boost of courage, with no idea where it came from, Charles said, "I want you to turn me around, kiss me ferociously, and then take me up against the wall of the shower."

And Erik did just that.

Erik placed his hands on either side of Charles' face and crashed their lips together. He didn't bother to ask for Charles' permission and he forced his tongue into Charles' mouth, exploring all the same places that he had last night, and still loving every second of it. Charles moaned into the kiss and rubbed his tongue against Erik's, coaxing him to continue.

Erik reached down and grabbed Charles' legs, and lifted them one at a time to his hips. Then he pushed him up against the shower wall for leverage. Erik broke their kiss and looked at Charles. Charles wasn't sure what Erik saw on his face, but it was probably something along the lines of desire or lust. But whatever he saw there persuaded him to grab onto Charles' hips, and to lower Charles onto his erection, sliding in him all the way. Charles moaned and grasped Erik's shoulders.

Erik pressed his lips to Charles' again as he started to lift him by his hips, and thrust back into him at the same time he lowered him again. Charles was sure the tight grip Erik had on his hips would leave bruises. Charles broke their kiss when his need for oxygen became too great. He leaned his head back against the shower wall, panting Erik's name every now and then.

And then Erik changed the direction of his thrusts slightly, and Charles was screaming out his name with every attack to his sweet spot. And then with one particularly strong thrust, Charles exploded, painting both their stomachs in white, yelling out Erik's name. Erik came almost right after Charles, moaning Charles' name in his ear. Erik pulled out of Charles, and carefully set his feet back on the ground. When Charles was stable he wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p>Charles walked out of Erik's house wearing a pair of pants that were too long for him, and a shirt that was too big. He smoothly opened the passenger side door of Raven's car and slid inside. He could feel her curiosity running off of her in waves.<p>

"Well?" She asked.

Charles rolled his eyes, "Well what?"

"How was it?" She basically shrieked in his ear.

Charles took a few seconds to pretend like he was contemplating last night, and his day all day today. "It was," he paused slightly, "fantastic."

"Really? How fantastic?"

"Fantastic enough to the point where I lost count of how many orgasms I've had in the past twenty-four hours." He replied with a smirk.

"See?" She said. "I knew you wouldn't regret it."

"Thanks, Raven."

* * *

><p>I stayed up way too late writing this. xD I wrote this second chapter partially because people wanted me to, and partially because I wanted to. Originally I wasn't going to go with the shower sex, but then I decided, what the hell! So, review and tell me how it was. (Probably horrible, but I really hope you liked it!) Tell me where I could improve, 'cause I know I need it! ;D<p>

And I don't know when I'll get to write anything, or post anything because I'm going to be busy. ARGH.


End file.
